Thialand Dream
by Goonie-Gal
Summary: Who would believe everyone at the hotel was out to kill you? No one. Who has the ability to sense stone and bend nature? Only me. Who's going to help me escape? The random bell boy behind the mask. And he's got secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

The hotel was four stories high and very big for a building in this country. Its walls and ceiling were flooded with colored carvings and designs of red, gold, brown, and black as my group and I stepped through the colored glass doors we were in what in America we would call the lobby. But as my eyes swept the overwhelming room, I thought it was more of a luxury room. The colors filled every space my eye could see. This was a very expensive Hotel. Supposedly the best in the city. It had its own entertainment, and from rumors, anyone under the age of twenty, would have a special room. What was so special about it? No clue. But being seventeen, I thought I would find out soon enough.

There was life like statues with colorful and detailed masks standing in poses against the wall. Each mask was completely different, though in the same style. As we came up, we were immediately approached by an elderly man. His head was bald and he wore a dark green robe with gold lining. A few bold rings sat upon every other finger… showing wealth no doubt. His skin was dark and showed lines of age, but a kind smile spread across his face as he made a slight bow to his customers. John, the head of our group, checked us in. The old man waved his hand, and suddenly the statues came alive. The group jumped. I did not. The statues, or men, came around and picked up our bags, and walked off down the hall. I watched them go… perfectly balanced with suitcases and bags on their shoulders. That would have taken practice.

As I waited I heard the old man ask the ages of the group members. John quickly listed the ages… seventeen coming last. There were six of us in a group all together. I was the youngest. Not like I cared. Just because I was young, didn't mean I got pushed around. A few had tried… even fewer had seceded. John waved at me, and the man's smile got bigger when his eyes met mine. I kept my gaze steady, and did not smile back. Everywhere I had been in this country… I had a gut feeling. One that started off just as an annoyance. But then I began to recognize it as fear… or caution. And so far… it was still there. From years of misfortue, i wasn't about to push that feeling away. It's what kept me alive. Someone, or something bad was going to happen. And the more I thought about it, and the longer i had the feeling, the more i realized SOMEONE was spying on me. why? I could only guess. I didn't trust anybody. So when the old man smiled at me, I let the man know I was a tough crowd. He was going to have to do a lot to put a smile on my face. I looked away hotly, and found some of the statues had not moved. A chill went down my spine. When I first looked at them… they were statues… but now as I saw their unblinking eyes, they rock solid stances, and it gave me the creeps. They weren't fake. They were REAL. Those eyes were really looking at us behind the masks. Watching.

I turned my back on them, fingering my necklace. It jingled with the different charms from friends and family. Some were rings; others were stuff off of other necklaces or bracelets that I had taken off. But the two charms I fingered now… were given to me by the same person. Given to me right before he died. And that person had no blood relation to me… scratch that… no relation to me whatsoever. I didn't even know the guy… barley even saw him once before he passed on. Yet those two charms meant more to me then any other. One was a small emerald leaf. Gold dust sparks dotted the entire design, and it shone like it had its own glow. The silver veins in it were delicate and hand made carefully… just for me. It represented nature. The second one was just a brown rock, about the size of my pinky nail. It two glowed with its own special light. It was finely polished and crafted, wrapped in a pure gold wire, caging it securely to its hook. It represended rock... or stone. I smiled as i realized this hotel was made of stone for a more authentic look.

The old man John was talking to, waved his hands again. This gesture made me curious, because both the man and John were talking about me when he did it. And it was a different wave. Made with two fingers, one of them bent down. Instantly one of the shorter masked men stepped up… to ME. I looked at him, then at the old man, then at John. The masked person in front of me was no man. In fact, he was a young man, a boy maybe my age. He wore the traditional red pants that hung loosely around his legs and a tan sash around his entire waist. As the rest of them, he wore no shirt, showing his dark skin and muscles. A black ring curled halfway down his arm, and a gold chain around his neck, ending in a small amulet I couldn't make out. John waved at me to follow the young boy.

'He'll show you your room. Apparently you get something special." John said, his eyes dark. I planted my feet and crossed my arms, saying nothing. That I usually did. I had many secrets, and talking to much might let it slip. And my secrets were nothing to be taken lightly. "Trisha, please?" he said. I grinded my teeth, and clenched my fists. Just because i was part of John's group didn't mean i trusted him. It just meant i had to temporarily follow his orders.

I turned back to the boy, who instantly whirled around and started down the hall. I flashed a glare at John, and then followed. The boy was at a jog, but I took my time. If I got lost, it would be my fault. I came to the corner, where the boy had stopped. He looked at me, tilting his head slightly. I looked at his endless brown eyes, gazing back at me. He slowly turned around, and continued… at my pace. My eyes wondered around the hall, still carved and decorated beyond anything I had ever seen. Lights hung in the ceiling all different shaped, casting different shadows and more designs on the wall. Plants sat in big round pots that appeared every once in a while. I crossed my arms tightly, not even looking at them. I knew what kind of plants they were without looking. I didn't need to.

The boy walked on, and suddenly stopped. I just about ran into him, and cursed under my breath. I looked at him, waiting. He didn't say anything. Neither did I. Finally, the boy waved his hand at the wall, and made a bow. I looked. It was just a wall. Nothing special. How that was supposed to be my room? I looked at the wall, everything coming in detail. Further… further… and then, instead of wall… I felt space. Empty space. I FELT air... or raather i FELT no more stone. I mentally pulled myself back, and looked at the boy. From the twinkle in his eye, he knew he had tricked me. But he didn't know who he was messing with. I glared at him, and set my hand on the wall. Without moving my gaze straight on the boy, I pulled on a design on the wall. It slid down easily making no noise. The wall suddenly pulled back and slid away, revealing a very comfortable looking room. They boy's eyes lost their spark, and filled with curiosity and surprise. I said nothing, did nothing, but just walked into my room. My bags where already set neatly on the bed. I heard the door shut, and sighed. This was going to be a long weak.

I walked over to my suitcases, and found a note sitting on top. It was a piece of notebook paper, no doubt from John. Had he already planned something for tonight? I opened it up and read it. Yep. There was a special dinner for the new comers tonight. Entertainment and great food. I rolled my eyes and threw the note into a statue tiger's mouth. The trash. How did I know? Another little secret of mine. I suddenly got that chill up my spine again. That weird feeling in my stomach flared more then ever before. I snapped around… finding no one. But the carvings in the wall…. After those statues coming alive, I didn't exactly trust anything to not have eyes. My eyes scanned the wall. Nothing. The chill ceased and the feeling shrank. I looked at the time. Dinner was in a half hour. What was I suppose to do? Nothing. I had nothing to do. The best entertainment hotel in the city, and I was bored. I scoffed. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Should I sleep for a half hour? No. I couldn't sleep. In fact. I haven't' slept in the past week, yet I had the energy of the whole group put together. Incredible huh? Why is that you ask? I can't tell. Yet another one of my secrets, I'm sure you will find out soon enough. What's that you say? Too many secrets for you? To mysterious for you? Well, since I'm the bored one, and your dying to know, (I think) then I'll give you a little more detailed to one of my very special secrets. You won't tell will you? Good.

I took a deep breath feeling the mattress's comfort sink underneath me. With my eyes closed my mind scanned the room. The room around me became a mental picture. I knew where everything was. The door was exactly ten steps in front of me. The dresser, the plants, the light switch, the mirror, everything. I knew where it all was without looking. But that was the easy part. I sank deeper, widening my mind vision. As I saw what was behind those walls, what things were hidden inside them, I found why this room was so special. Tunnels… trapdoors, secret compartments… you name it. It was all in this room. I smiled. Now THAT would keep people entertained. I opened my eyes, and sat up. The little tour of the room had only taken a few minutes. Just a little slower then time actually moved. I slid off the bed, and dug in my bag. I pulled out some tough leather boots, I always brought with me. Now, at first glance, they were normal boots. But let me tell you something. Normal boots don't carry knives. Normal boots don't mold to any foot for perfect fit. I pulled them on, glad there were no laces. You didn't need them if they snuggled your foot perfectly. I reached into my bag again, and pulled out black gloves. They were belted around the wrist, and cut off at the knuckles. Then I pulled on a black coat, using the movement to hide the motion of pulling out knives, and laying them inside my clothing. I pulled the coat up tight. I pulled out a flashlight, and looked it over. With a second thought, I tossed it aside.

I went over to the wall by the mirror, and pressed a small round design in the frame. The mirror sank back, and revealed a black tunnel. I chuckled. This was two easy. I started down it. Confused yet? HA! Why do you think I went through the trouble of hiding my knives, and preparing for a fight? Why do you think I instantly went down a deep dark tunnel without a second thought, and without a flashlight? I will tell you. That creepy feeling. Who ever was making me feel like that... was somewhere close. And the closest someone could get without me seeing them, was somewhere in these tunnels or trap doors or whatever. When I found it, I would let instincts take over, and finish it off. Whatever it was. It felt big. Why didn't I bring a flashlight? I didn't exactly need one.

These passages were pure stone.

My boots echoed in the dark tunnel as the light from the room faded. I was in complete darkness now, but I was absolutely fine. I knew there was stairs ahead. Just a few going up. And beyond that, I knew there was a fork. Directly underneath that fork… was a room. Who's room? I kept going. Without slowing down or flinching, I took the steps my eyes couldn't see. I went out. The fork didn't take long to come to. Sixty three steps, from my room. That feeling in my stomach came again. This time… it came to the point where it almost hurt. It crawled up my spine making me shake a little. I clenched my fists. I didn't turn down either way, even though I knew one was a dead end, and the other led outside. I turned on my heel and headed back.

I closed the mirror behind me, just as there was a knock at the door. I threw my black coat under the covers, and opened the door, sticking one hand in my pocket and hiding the other behind the door. It was Chuck. Another member from the group. I starred at him, waiting for him to tell me why he was here. He starred at me, waiting for me to start a conversation. I got annoyed and spoke first.

"What'd I forget something downstairs?" I said. Chuck shrugged. He wore baggy jeans and a big white coat. His brown hair was spiked up, and his deep, dark eyes starred endlessly back at me.

"John says there's a special thing these guys do before dinner. Want's us to see it."

'What, NOW?" I asked. He nodded. 'Alright, let me get ready." Chuck shook his head.

"Like RIGHT now. They already started." Chuck said. I gave an annoyed sigh and stepped out of the room. The knives were still on me. I still wore my gloves and boots. When we got downstairs, Chuck obviously knew where he was going because he led us through the hallways and into a big room. Table's maybe a foot off ground squared around the main floor, with cushions as seats. Most of the group was already there. John sat at the corner, watching the dancers already on the floor. Belly dancers. There hips jingled from the jewelry and charms they were draped in. A few appetizers were already set on the small table.

I took a seat, and sat down cross-legged at the table. I looked at the table. Even their table was designed with different colors. The plates and silverware looked incredibly expensive, not to mention the room itself. Vines and plants curled up the walls, and hung from the ceiling, dotted with big, bright colorful flowers. I tore off a piece of bread, quickly dropping it on my plate. It was hot. Freshly baked no doubt. The music ended, and the dancers left the floor. A couple seconds later the music started up again, and different dancers came on. They were the men in masks. In fact, I recognized one as the boy who showed me my room. It was an incredible dance. More of acrobatics and showing off, but talent none the less. As the dance and music went on, the old man came up to me and took a seat.

"I trust you like your room, hmm?" he asked, his voice heavily accented.

"Filled with lots of bells and whistles." I said. "Although, I might have to switch rooms. I have already found all the twists." The old man chuckled.

"I heard how you found your room on your own." He said. I flashed a look at the boy on stage, just as he made a back flip from the top of a stand up pyramid, and landed graciously on the ground. "It usually takes guests hours to figure it out." The man said, 'Although you may be smart, are you sure you found all of them?" I took a sip of the water. Or I thought it was water. It had a fresh cold mango taste. REALLY good stuff.

"Four tunnels, two trap doors. Six secret compartments each designed with a different season. And supposedly there's a T.V. in the south wall, but it's not working at the moment, so you had that part shut off." The man flashed a look at me.

"Very quick, young one, you are."

"You'll get used to it." I said under my breath.

"A small question, might I ask?" I shrugged and nodded. "Why do you come to a peaceful dinner, with such weapons?" I stopped, my eyes narrowing.

"One cannot expect the best out of a life like mine." I said, frowning, but keeping my eyes straight.

"Well, please relax." The man said, "The people here will protect you if there is ever such a need." He stood up, "They may not all speak English, but they are all highly trained to protect." He gave a deep bow and walked away.

"Yeah, but can they protect me from each other?" I muttered.


	2. Chapter two

My eyes wondered back to the dance on the floor. They all moved with such speed. They were limber, as if they could mold their bodies into anything, but strong and solid. They jumped in the air and flipped and spun and flew like they were being pulled on strings nonstop. Incredible energy, I thought. Almost enough to beat me. They all suddenly separated, their masks facing out around to the table. The boy, I saw, his deeps eyes catching my own silver gray ones. The mask gave him a mysterious look, and he headed toward me, as if it were part of the dance. It was then, I noticed that they all had a sword strapped to their sashes. There was suddenly a dagger handled in each of my hands, but they were hidden in my lap. The boy walked up, his head tilting and his body in motion with the music. Perfectly balanced had gave a giant front flip forward, landing directly in front of me. He gave a bow, and held out his hand. I starred at it. No way was I going up there. His hand reached forward and just as I was about to snatch out and swipe at him, and picked up the piece of bread on my plate. I let him take it, curious as to what the heck he was about to do. I saw it move in his hand, but saw nothing else. He dropped it back on my plate. I looked back to his eyes, now shadowed behind the mask that was tilted in a funny gesture. He suddenly jumped back up and was back in the dance, no one noticing the sudden change. I looked at the bread. No way was I going to eat it now. I picked it up, ready to throw it away, but it was heavier then bread should be. I looked at it, and then at the boy as the new dancers disappeared, and the music stopped. I pulled the bread apart, and found there was a ring inside. A clear ring. I couldn't tell if it was glass or not, but it was tinted a black color, and shined red. I was completely mesmerized by it, that I did not see the same boy peek around the entrance and watch me, his mask weirdly with the expression of curiosity. It was a beautiful ring. Something one should not give away lightly. So why did he give it to me? I had no clue! More dancers came in, different from the first and second. The music started, and once again, they entertainment started up. Finally when dinner started, masked men came back into the room, keeping to the outer walls. The boy was on the opposite wall from me. I kept catching him flashing me looks, his eyes clouded and hidden. Was this some other type of entertainment? One they used one a customer was ahead of them, and found the secret rooms secrets? Probably. I sighed, and looked at the ring again. It really was a nice ring. I clutched it in my hand, and ate. The boy probably didn't know any English. Most people who knew English were older… richer. They had a reason to speak it. But looked at the boy, seeing how he reacted to the old man's motions, made me realize, the boy really didn't have a reason. He just answers to the old man. Typical in this country. I finished dinner and turned to John.

"I'm leaving." I said. John looked up started.

"No." he said. I looked at him, "I mean… you can't leave. There's… desert!"

"I'm not exactly hungry for anything sweet." I said, surprised he had actually stopped.

"Come on Trisha, stay a while, please?" John said. Let me tell you something. John is not the begging kind. Especially the not the kind to even think of the word please. What was going on with him? Did someone drug his food or drink? I tried to leaved, but John actually grabbed my shoulder. I knocked his hand away, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up against the wall.

"I said, I'm leaving." I said coldly, 'And don't EVER touch me again." I let go of his shirt and walked away, ignoring the surprised glances at me. I would go straight to my room. John's reaction in there scared me. I hoped they didn't drug me too. I went to the girl's bathroom. The ring in my hand was looked over again. My eyes focused just fine. Maybe I wasn't drugged. But it didn't have to be my eyes that were affected. I wanted to throw the ring away… but I couldn't. Then where would I put it. My necklace. No. Only special trinkets went on that. But my pockets didn't seem like a rightful place for such a beautiful ring. I looked at the ring closely. Something told me it WAS special. Not something to be tossed aside lightly. I pulled my necklace off and slid the chain threw the ring and put it back around my neck. I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair up a little. I walked out of the bathroom, and caught a flash of movement on my left. Without looking or acting like I saw anything. I took a right, walking away from my room. I headed to what was called the activity center. But I passed the doubled doors leading into the room. I kept going to the end of the hall. If someone asked me if I was lost, I would say yes. But I knew exactly where I was going. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't watching around me. So when I turned the corner, you bet I was surprised to feel the cold set of a sword on my neck. I froze.

"Light steps for such a quick girl." Said a young voice. Male. A boy. The same boy that gave me the ring. I turned my head ever so slightly. It was. He was standing sideways holding one arm straight out with the sword at my neck.

"And you're very loud for someone who's trying to follow." I snapped back. The sword moved across my neck, lightly, not even wobbling. It tucks around my necklace chain, and pulled it out of my shirt. The rings and charms jingled, as the sword's point pick the clear ring out.

'What's this? My ring, around your neck? Why would someone of such high class keep such trash?" The boy asked. I was calm… but annoyed.

"I like it." I said.

"What are you doing down here, in this side of the hotel? Lost?" the boy asked, his voice musical.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" He shrugged.

"Most likely." He said.

"Well I am."

"And what if I don't believe you?"

"Not like it'll change anything.

"Need an escort?"

'No. I get lost I find my own way."

"So you are lost?"

"Don't believe me?"

"How could I not believe such a brilliant girl?" he asked. I frowned.

'Don't charm me with your silly words." I said, looking through his mask into his eyes, "its takes more then a dosage to poison me."

"Poison?" he said, "Who would ever poison such beauty?" I slapped the sword away and spun around, the daggers sliding down my arms and into my hands. When I stopped moving, I was ready to kick this kids butt. But he had put his sword away. He made a deep bow. "Scuse me if I insulted you." He said, a bit surprised how I had reacted.

"No. Not insulted a bit." I said, "Just annoyed." I put the knives away, and stood straight. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find my room." I said. I turned around, but the boy was suddenly in front of me, his mask, inches from my face. I pulled back.

"Can I help in any way?" He asked.

"Yes. You can stay out of my way. That will be a big help." I said coldly. But the boy didn't seem disturbed.

"Yes Ma'am." He said, and actually stepped out of the way. I looked at him, just plum out confused.

"What is your problem?" I asked suddenly, "I mean, you stop me in the hall with a sword, interrogate me, annoyed me, then actually listen to me and got out of my way?" the boy gave a small bow, with a small step back.

"Sorry to confuse you your majesty."

"I'm no such thing." I snapped, "Answer my question."

"With what in return?" he asked, straitening. I stopped.

"Your ring." I said, 'I'll give you your ring back."

'I don't want it back. It was a gift. A pretty gift for a pretty lady." I just about knocked him upside the head, but I kept my ground. I could feel the anger in me came alive from its long slumber. I hadn't gotten this angry in a long time.

"Would you stop it already?" I said. "Stop calling me all that stuff!"

"What? Pretty? Beautiful? Majesty? By my sight there all true." He said, folding his hands behind his back, and spreading his feet.

'Most girls would giggle, or blush when you tease them, right? Good guess? Well, let me tell you one thing. I'm not like other girls."

'Far from it." was all he said. I grinded my teeth.

"What exactly do you want? You didn't follow me for no reason." He stepped up close.

"You found all the secrets in the room, no?" he said. He came behind me, circling me.

"Yes." I said my head slightly down.

"You found the tunnel behind the mirror? You found it led to a room?" he asked, leaning close to my ear. "Did you find out whose room that is? And who's really been spying on you?" I spun around, swinging my fists. How did he know all this? Or was he just messing with me? He dodged my fists easily.

"What do you want?" I asked again. His mask was hiding too much. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see who this boy was. His expressionless mask gave me nothing.

"What do I want? I want to know, who you really are." He said. "You're no regular girl. To smart… to pretty."

"I said enough already." I snapped, "You want to know who I am? Sure! I'll tell you. A mage! Yeah, that's it. I'm a mage. Happy?" The boy looked at me, his eyes dark. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turned away and headed down the hall.

"If you're lost,' The boy said, 'They how come you know the way?" I stopped, but said nothing. I clenched my fists and continued. I found my room, and stopped at the door. I looked down the hall, and turned. I began to count out sixty three steps. As I did, I fingered the new ring to my collection. Why HAD I put it on the necklace. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, it just didn't make sense. And even more confusing, as much as it didn't make sense, I didn't want to take it off. Sixty seven… whoops too far. I turned around. A few steps back was a door. And in the door way… was John. I froze

My eyes wondered back to the dance on the floor. They all moved with such speed. They were limber, as if they could mold their bodies into anything, but strong and solid. They jumped in the air and flipped and spun and flew like they were being pulled on strings nonstop. Incredible energy, I thought. Almost enough to beat me. They all suddenly separated, their masks facing out around to the table. The boy, I saw, his deeps eyes catching my own silver gray ones. The mask gave him a mysterious look, and he headed toward me, as if it were part of the dance. It was then, I noticed that they all had a sword strapped to their sashes. There was suddenly a dagger handled in each of my hands, but they were hidden in my lap. The boy walked up, his head tilting and his body in motion with the music. Perfectly balanced had gave a giant front flip forward, landing directly in front of me. He gave a bow, and held out his hand. I starred at it. No way was I going up there. His hand reached forward and just as I was about to snatch out and swipe at him, and picked up the piece of bread on my plate. I let him take it, curious as to what the heck he was about to do. I saw it move in his hand, but saw nothing else. He dropped it back on my plate. I looked back to his eyes, now shadowed behind the mask that was tilted in a funny gesture. He suddenly jumped back up and was back in the dance, no one noticing the sudden change. I looked at the bread. No way was I going to eat it now. I picked it up, ready to throw it away, but it was heavier then bread should be. I looked at it, and then at the boy as the new dancers disappeared, and the music stopped. I pulled the bread apart, and found there was a ring inside. A clear ring. I couldn't tell if it was glass or not, but it was tinted a black color, and shined red. I was completely mesmerized by it, that I did not see the same boy peek around the entrance and watch me, his mask weirdly with the expression of curiosity. It was a beautiful ring. Something one should not give away lightly. So why did he give it to me? I had no clue! More dancers came in, different from the first and second. The music started, and once again, they entertainment started up. Finally when dinner started, masked men came back into the room, keeping to the outer walls. The boy was on the opposite wall from me. I kept catching him flashing me looks, his eyes clouded and hidden. Was this some other type of entertainment? One they used one a customer was ahead of them, and found the secret rooms secrets? Probably. I sighed, and looked at the ring again. It really was a nice ring. I clutched it in my hand, and ate. The boy probably didn't know any English. Most people who knew English were older… richer. They had a reason to speak it. But looked at the boy, seeing how he reacted to the old man's motions, made me realize, the boy really didn't have a reason. He just answers to the old man. Typical in this country. I finished dinner and turned to John.

"I'm leaving." I said. John looked up started.

"No." he said. I looked at him, "I mean… you can't leave. There's… desert!"

"I'm not exactly hungry for anything sweet." I said, surprised he had actually stopped.

"Come on Trisha, stay a while, please?" John said. Let me tell you something. John is not the begging kind. Especially the not the kind to even think of the word please. What was going on with him? Did someone drug his food or drink? I tried to leaved, but John actually grabbed my shoulder. I knocked his hand away, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up against the wall.

"I said, I'm leaving." I said coldly, 'And don't EVER touch me again." I let go of his shirt and walked away, ignoring the surprised glances at me. I would go straight to my room. John's reaction in there scared me. I hoped they didn't drug me too. I went to the girl's bathroom. The ring in my hand was looked over again. My eyes focused just fine. Maybe I wasn't drugged. But it didn't have to be my eyes that were affected. I wanted to throw the ring away… but I couldn't. Then where would I put it. My necklace. No. Only special trinkets went on that. But my pockets didn't seem like a rightful place for such a beautiful ring. I looked at the ring closely. Something told me it WAS special. Not something to be tossed aside lightly. I pulled my necklace off and slid the chain threw the ring and put it back around my neck. I looked in the mirror, fixed my hair up a little. I walked out of the bathroom, and caught a flash of movement on my left. Without looking or acting like I saw anything. I took a right, walking away from my room. I headed to what was called the activity center. But I passed the doubled doors leading into the room. I kept going to the end of the hall. If someone asked me if I was lost, I would say yes. But I knew exactly where I was going. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't watching around me. So when I turned the corner, you bet I was surprised to feel the cold set of a sword on my neck. I froze.

"Light steps for such a quick girl." Said a young voice. Male. A boy. The same boy that gave me the ring. I turned my head ever so slightly. It was. He was standing sideways holding one arm straight out with the sword at my neck.

"And you're very loud for someone who's trying to follow." I snapped back. The sword moved across my neck, lightly, not even wobbling. It tucks around my necklace chain, and pulled it out of my shirt. The rings and charms jingled, as the sword's point pick the clear ring out.

'What's this? My ring, around your neck? Why would someone of such high class keep such trash?" The boy asked. I was calm… but annoyed.

"I like it." I said.

"What are you doing down here, in this side of the hotel? Lost?" the boy asked, his voice musical.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" He shrugged.

"Most likely." He said.

"Well I am."

"And what if I don't believe you?"

"Not like it'll change anything.

"Need an escort?"

'No. I get lost I find my own way."

"So you are lost?"

"Don't believe me?"

"How could I not believe such a brilliant girl?" he asked. I frowned.

'Don't charm me with your silly words." I said, looking through his mask into his eyes, "its takes more then a dosage to poison me."

"Poison?" he said, "Who would ever poison such beauty?" I slapped the sword away and spun around, the daggers sliding down my arms and into my hands. When I stopped moving, I was ready to kick this kids butt. But he had put his sword away. He made a deep bow. "Scuse me if I insulted you." He said, a bit surprised how I had reacted.

"No. Not insulted a bit." I said, "Just annoyed." I put the knives away, and stood straight. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must find my room." I said. I turned around, but the boy was suddenly in front of me, his mask, inches from my face. I pulled back.

"Can I help in any way?" He asked.

"Yes. You can stay out of my way. That will be a big help." I said coldly. But the boy didn't seem disturbed.

"Yes Ma'am." He said, and actually stepped out of the way. I looked at him, just plum out confused.

"What is your problem?" I asked suddenly, "I mean, you stop me in the hall with a sword, interrogate me, annoyed me, then actually listen to me and got out of my way?" the boy gave a small bow, with a small step back.

"Sorry to confuse you your majesty."

"I'm no such thing." I snapped, "Answer my question."

"With what in return?" he asked, straitening. I stopped.

"Your ring." I said, 'I'll give you your ring back."

'I don't want it back. It was a gift. A pretty gift for a pretty lady." I just about knocked him upside the head, but I kept my ground. I could feel the anger in me came alive from its long slumber. I hadn't gotten this angry in a long time.

"Would you stop it already?" I said. "Stop calling me all that stuff!"

"What? Pretty? Beautiful? Majesty? By my sight there all true." He said, folding his hands behind his back, and spreading his feet.

'Most girls would giggle, or blush when you tease them, right? Good guess? Well, let me tell you one thing. I'm not like other girls."

'Far from it." was all he said. I grinded my teeth.

"What exactly do you want? You didn't follow me for no reason." He stepped up close.

"You found all the secrets in the room, no?" he said. He came behind me, circling me.

"Yes." I said my head slightly down.

"You found the tunnel behind the mirror? You found it led to a room?" he asked, leaning close to my ear. "Did you find out whose room that is? And who's really been spying on you?" I spun around, swinging my fists. How did he know all this? Or was he just messing with me? He dodged my fists easily.

"What do you want?" I asked again. His mask was hiding too much. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see who this boy was. His expressionless mask gave me nothing.

"What do I want? I want to know, who you really are." He said. "You're no regular girl. To smart… to pretty."

"I said enough already." I snapped, "You want to know who I am? Sure! I'll tell you. A mage! Yeah, that's it. I'm a mage. Happy?" The boy looked at me, his eyes dark. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turned away and headed down the hall.

"If you're lost,' The boy said, 'They how come you know the way?" I stopped, but said nothing. I clenched my fists and continued. I found my room, and stopped at the door. I looked down the hall, and turned. I began to count out sixty three steps. As I did, I fingered the new ring to my collection. Why HAD I put it on the necklace. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, it just didn't make sense. And even more confusing, as much as it didn't make sense, I didn't want to take it off. Sixty seven… whoops too far. I turned around. A few steps back was a door. And in the door way… was John.


	3. Chapter 3

"John?" I said. He looked a little surprised to see me.

"Yeah?" I was speechless. I looked over his shoulder in his room.

"Um… listen… I know this is going to sound crazy… but…" I looked at him. I had to tell him, "I think there's someone in your room. Someone… dangerous." He looked at me.

"What makes you think that?"

"Look, I just get these feelings…" John raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?'

"Those are the most words I've heard you say all year in one hour. That's got to mean you're serious. I'll be careful. Now get to bed before I whoop your butt." Now he was serious. Not the kind of big brother whoops your butt, but literally. He slammed the door in my face. I flinched, surprised and…. Baffled. I just stood there dumbfounded for a while. What the heck was going on? The food. The drinks. No doubt they were drugged. Great. Had they drugged everyone in my group? I went back to my door, opened it and walked through. As I closed the door, I felt movement behind me. Instantly the feeling of fear and surprise burst through my body. I spun around, and ducked a knife swiping just seconds where my head had been. I pulled back, grabbing the lamp on the desk, and thrust is at the person. When I regained my balance, I got a good look at the intruder…. Or intruders. The one, who had swiped at me, was Chuck. MY group member. And the other two… Matt and Chase. The next oldest in my group. What was going on?

"Did they drug you all?" I spat. Chuck chuckled.

"Drug us? You kidding? We've been planning this for months." He said, and charged at me. What did I tell you before? I had secrets. Secrets mean that no one knew them. Meaning Chuck and the rest didn't know. So when I dodged his knife and elbowed him in the spine in one move, they were all surprised. I wasn't exactly one that could be taken down easy. Chuck turned around swiping the knife. I grabbed his wrist, and swung him into the other two. Matt was able to dodge and came charging at me. I grabbed his arm and squatted down, using his momentum to throw him over me into the wall. He hit with a loud thud, and scrambled to his feet. I knew there was another one behind me, and I still on the floor. So I spun on my knee and kicked my leg out, gutting Chase in the stomach. His hand was upraised with a knife, in a frozen and painful expression on his face. I bust up, nailing him under the chin with my fist. Fe flew up and backwards, and landed on the bed.

"So you were PLANNING to kill me?" I asked outraged. "Why?"

"Why know what you have. Those two precious charms you always finger. They're worth more then you think." Chuck said standing up. They all did. They all stood up and advanced. No problem. They charged. Two swung, I blocked both and snaked my arm around there's, bending the elbow in the wrong way. I kicked the third in the chest, and then threw the two swingers into each other. But Chuck was up and at it again. I jumped and spun. My foot caught him in the collar bone. No crack, but really, if I wanted to hear a bone break… I knew how to get it.

"More then I think?" I hissed, "Oh no. I know EXACTLY what these stones are. The question is, do you know what they allow me to do to YOU?" I asked, my eyes lit with a fire so long ago put out. I had only known these guys for a couple of weeks, so when my fist hit, I didn't feel too bad. But these people I had almost began to trust, and now it was turning around. That hurt. Yeah, it had happened many times, so you would think I would get use to it. But it always hurt. They all charged now, a little slower. I ran straight at them, ramming my elbow in one. I used the second as a wall and walked up, making a perfect back flip behind the third. I kicked hard, hearing the pop of a spine. They all fell down, groaning. I fingered my knives I almost had to use, but… being me, I didn't. These guys weren't exactly a threat to me any more. I heard the door open, and I turned around. John stood in the doorway. Boy did he have guts. He looked a completely startled face, around the room. He saw the three lying on the ground, groaning, and bruised. Then he looked at me. He never knew I had such fighting power. But I had more. Oh I had much more. John's eyes narrowed, and he pulled up a sleeve. He put two fingers to his lips, and blew. High pitch and loud. I've heard that before. It was to get the group together fast. Now I heard the stomping, and the suddenly the rest of the group was behind him. After hearing they wanted to kill me, I was in no mood to mess around. The knives slid into my hands, and I spun them around. This was going to be tough. But if it got to tough, to hard, I knew what to do. My eyes flared, and John tensed, ready to leap into the room. Just as they were about to charge, something, a blur, came from outside in the hallway. It rammed into the group, and they all went down like dominos. The blur was suddenly in my room, and closing the door. I went for the new threat. My knife was set on his throat, and I bit back heavy words as I realized who it was. The boy. The boy who gave me the ring. Still wearing his colorful mask. The boy didn't move, as he felt the cold knife on his skin. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Nothing more then what you finished with them." He said, jabbing a thumb at the boys on the ground, "Honestly, I didn't think you'd have the guts, but you actually dragged em down."

"What do you want?" I asked, getting louder as I heard the boys outside trying to open the door.

"You need to get out of here. I know the way."

"Why you? Why not anybody else in this hotel? The old man said everybody is trained to protect."

"That's why you need me. Cause everybody else is trained to kill you." He said. I pressed he knife harder.

"Why am I supposed to believe you?"

"Why else would your group bring you to a place where its manager, who's almost sixty, can beat them up by himself? They ain't that dumb." He said. He was right. But it could still be a trap. I moved my hand around his neck, underneath the mask.

"Answer me this: can I trust you?" I said, concentrating at the same time.

"Yes." He said quietly. His pulse under my hand didn't speed. He was telling the truth. I pulled my mind from his throat, along with my hand and knife. He instantly jumped into action. He found the mirror and opened the tunnel. When we got to the fork, he took the one to the dead end. Was I wrong? Could I not trust him? But when he got there, I began to feel the stone around me. It wasn't real. He pushed through it like water. I starred for a second, before doing the same. I sank down, maybe three levels, incredibly fast. When I came back out of the goo, the boy was fighting off his own partners. Ok, NOW I could trust him. I stood back and watched as this kid actually took on four of these skilled men. They were down in a few minutes, leaving the boy with a simple scratch on his chest. He grabbed my arm and ran. We avoided a few men, and took corners and sharp turns. We were suddenly in the middle of the hotel. Something I didn't remember being this big. It was a large room, with no roof so the sunlight shined in and warmed my skin. The floor was dirt and rocks, and in the center… was a giant old willow tree. I smiled, as I touched it. It was old, but it had plenty of energy. Men in masks spilled in the room, and the boy fought them off best he could. But he was taken down. I tried to help him out, as the swords came down.

"No!" he yelled at me. I stopped. They picked the boy up, held his arms firmly behind him, and held a long sword to his throat. His eyes were blank. Clouded and dark. I frowned.

"Give up!" hissed the man with the sword to the boy's neck. "You'll never win! You put a finger on one of us… you'll go down… with the boy." I looked at him again. The eyes behind the mask. There was so much more to him. So much more to those deep brown eyes. It was then that I realized that this boy put his life on the line for mine. And he hardly knew me. He was willing to do anything to get me out of here. And get this… I actually TRUSTED him to do it! Do you think I was going to let, the first person I trust, but killed? Well, I hope you said no. I stepped forward. "AH!!!" the man yelled, "Lay one finger on us…" He stopped. One because his eyes behind his mask caught mine. A blaze with a new fire. A new anger and excitement. A dangerous flame. A sly smile crept across my face, and my eyes began to glow white. The green leaf on my necklace got hot, and heavier.

"Oh… I'm not going to touch you at all." I said. I jerked my arms up beside me. The tree behind me flashed alive. The vines stretched and the tree got much taller as I poured my magic into it. The vines wrapped around the men, knocking them over, strangling them, tangling them in its roots. The whole tree swayed as I switched weight on my left foot. Then I threw my arms out at the boy and the men holding him. The vines bolted out and knocked the men way, and curled firmly around the boy. More curled around my waist. I pored my magic in them… more and more. SO much had been made and none of it used until now. The tree now towered over me, and I threw my hands up. Me and the boy were suddenly lifted upwards, and into the air. The ground dropped under our feet, and the air rushed around us. Up, up, up, and into the sky I had me and the boy set delicately on the roof of the hotel. I pulled my magic out of the tree… or what was left of it. The willow refused to go back to its normal state, so refreshed and thankful for the stretch. Without looking at the boy, we both took off across the roof. I picked up my feet, trying not to trip. The boy was like a feather… a fast one… never missing a step on the rough roof. His mask was the blank look I'm sure was on his face. But when I saw his eyes…. I tripped. They weren't blank. They were… different. I couldn't tell. So thrilled, so excited so brilliant in color… so gorgeous! I blinked, unable to believe what I had just thought. Here I was in the middle of a fight, and I was thinking about some strange boys eyes. Suddenly, we were at the end of the hotel… the edge of the roof. I looked behind me… I could sense the men coming up to the roof. I turned back to the boy.

"What, this is the end?" I asked, "Party, fight, run, the end? What were you expecting to get out of here?"

"It was a detour I didn't exactly expect… the roof and all." He said. I remembered. It was only a few seconds ago. The tree suddenly coming alive. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and jumped, pulling me with him. The roof was jerked from out free, and we were thrown into nothing but air. It was rushing by us, quickly. We were falling. The freak boy got us both off the roof my jumping. The freak! But right before we hit the ground… the air came up harder, breaking our fall. We slowed and were set gently on the ground. I blinked. No way. I looked at the boy. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping form his body, the eyes behind the mask now dark. He turned back to the building. "They'll follow us… we have to trap em inside somehow." My eyes wondered to the ground, and my eyes lit. When my blazing eyes met hit, I set his aflame. He knew I had an idea. The second charm began to glow. The tan brown one. It was heavier then the first and it actually glowed with a light I had never seen. I set my hand on the building, and pored my magic in it. Every stone was flooded with the copper flame in my mind. I put more and more, filling every space I could find. I crammed and smashed as much as I could into the hotel. I opened my eyes, and took a few long seconds to step back, out of the way. The boy followed, curious what I had done. The charm was still glowing, and the heat began to warm my chest. I lifted my hands, and the building groaned, and rumbled. A sly smile came across my face, and I jerked my hands down and behind me. The building… collapsed. Literally, just dropped to the ground. The sound echoed and a huge cloud of dust exploded all around it. I set my hands down, when the sound stopped. I turned to the boy, still smiling. Even with his colorful mask, he could not hide the surprise. His eyes betrayed him.

"Well…" he said, rasping for breath, "That was fun. What's next

"John?" I said. He looked a little surprised to see me.

"Yeah?" I was speechless. I looked over his shoulder in his room.

"Um… listen… I know this is going to sound crazy… but…" I looked at him. I had to tell him, "I think there's someone in your room. Someone… dangerous." He looked at me.

"What makes you think that?"

"Look, I just get these feelings…" John raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?'

"Those are the most words I've heard you say all year in one hour. That's got to mean you're serious. I'll be careful. Now get to bed before I whoop your butt." Now he was serious. Not the kind of big brother whoops your butt, but literally. He slammed the door in my face. I flinched, surprised and…. Baffled. I just stood there dumbfounded for a while. What the heck was going on? The food. The drinks. No doubt they were drugged. Great. Had they drugged everyone in my group? I went back to my door, opened it and walked through. As I closed the door, I felt movement behind me. Instantly the feeling of fear and surprise burst through my body. I spun around, and ducked a knife swiping just seconds where my head had been. I pulled back, grabbing the lamp on the desk, and thrust is at the person. When I regained my balance, I got a good look at the intruder…. Or intruders. The one, who had swiped at me, was Chuck. MY group member. And the other two… Matt and Chase. The next oldest in my group. What was going on?

"Did they drug you all?" I spat. Chuck chuckled.

"Drug us? You kidding? We've been planning this for months." He said, and charged at me. What did I tell you before? I had secrets. Secrets mean that no one knew them. Meaning Chuck and the rest didn't know. So when I dodged his knife and elbowed him in the spine in one move, they were all surprised. I wasn't exactly one that could be taken down easy. Chuck turned around swiping the knife. I grabbed his wrist, and swung him into the other two. Matt was able to dodge and came charging at me. I grabbed his arm and squatted down, using his momentum to throw him over me into the wall. He hit with a loud thud, and scrambled to his feet. I knew there was another one behind me, and I still on the floor. So I spun on my knee and kicked my leg out, gutting Chase in the stomach. His hand was upraised with a knife, in a frozen and painful expression on his face. I bust up, nailing him under the chin with my fist. Fe flew up and backwards, and landed on the bed.

"So you were PLANNING to kill me?" I asked outraged. "Why?"

"Why know what you have. Those two precious charms you always finger. They're worth more then you think." Chuck said standing up. They all did. They all stood up and advanced. No problem. They charged. Two swung, I blocked both and snaked my arm around there's, bending the elbow in the wrong way. I kicked the third in the chest, and then threw the two swingers into each other. But Chuck was up and at it again. I jumped and spun. My foot caught him in the collar bone. No crack, but really, if I wanted to hear a bone break… I knew how to get it.

"More then I think?" I hissed, "Oh no. I know EXACTLY what these stones are. The question is, do you know what they allow me to do to YOU?" I asked, my eyes lit with a fire so long ago put out. I had only known these guys for a couple of weeks, so when my fist hit, I didn't feel too bad. But these people I had almost began to trust, and now it was turning around. That hurt. Yeah, it had happened many times, so you would think I would get use to it. But it always hurt. They all charged now, a little slower. I ran straight at them, ramming my elbow in one. I used the second as a wall and walked up, making a perfect back flip behind the third. I kicked hard, hearing the pop of a spine. They all fell down, groaning. I fingered my knives I almost had to use, but… being me, I didn't. These guys weren't exactly a threat to me any more. I heard the door open, and I turned around. John stood in the doorway. Boy did he have guts. He looked a completely startled face, around the room. He saw the three lying on the ground, groaning, and bruised. Then he looked at me. He never knew I had such fighting power. But I had more. Oh I had much more. John's eyes narrowed, and he pulled up a sleeve. He put two fingers to his lips, and blew. High pitch and loud. I've heard that before. It was to get the group together fast. Now I heard the stomping, and the suddenly the rest of the group was behind him. After hearing they wanted to kill me, I was in no mood to mess around. The knives slid into my hands, and I spun them around. This was going to be tough. But if it got to tough, to hard, I knew what to do. My eyes flared, and John tensed, ready to leap into the room. Just as they were about to charge, something, a blur, came from outside in the hallway. It rammed into the group, and they all went down like dominos. The blur was suddenly in my room, and closing the door. I went for the new threat. My knife was set on his throat, and I bit back heavy words as I realized who it was. The boy. The boy who gave me the ring. Still wearing his colorful mask. The boy didn't move, as he felt the cold knife on his skin. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Nothing more then what you finished with them." He said, jabbing a thumb at the boys on the ground, "Honestly, I didn't think you'd have the guts, but you actually dragged em down."

"What do you want?" I asked, getting louder as I heard the boys outside trying to open the door.

"You need to get out of here. I know the way."

"Why you? Why not anybody else in this hotel? The old man said everybody is trained to protect."

"That's why you need me. Cause everybody else is trained to kill you." He said. I pressed he knife harder.

"Why am I supposed to believe you?"

"Why else would your group bring you to a place where its manager, who's almost sixty, can beat them up by himself? They ain't that dumb." He said. He was right. But it could still be a trap. I moved my hand around his neck, underneath the mask.

"Answer me this: can I trust you?" I said, concentrating at the same time.

"Yes." He said quietly. His pulse under my hand didn't speed. He was telling the truth. I pulled my mind from his throat, along with my hand and knife. He instantly jumped into action. He found the mirror and opened the tunnel. When we got to the fork, he took the one to the dead end. Was I wrong? Could I not trust him? But when he got there, I began to feel the stone around me. It wasn't real. He pushed through it like water. I starred for a second, before doing the same. I sank down, maybe three levels, incredibly fast. When I came back out of the goo, the boy was fighting off his own partners. Ok, NOW I could trust him. I stood back and watched as this kid actually took on four of these skilled men. They were down in a few minutes, leaving the boy with a simple scratch on his chest. He grabbed my arm and ran. We avoided a few men, and took corners and sharp turns. We were suddenly in the middle of the hotel. Something I didn't remember being this big. It was a large room, with no roof so the sunlight shined in and warmed my skin. The floor was dirt and rocks, and in the center… was a giant old willow tree. I smiled, as I touched it. It was old, but it had plenty of energy. Men in masks spilled in the room, and the boy fought them off best he could. But he was taken down. I tried to help him out, as the swords came down.

"No!" he yelled at me. I stopped. They picked the boy up, held his arms firmly behind him, and held a long sword to his throat. His eyes were blank. Clouded and dark. I frowned.

"Give up!" hissed the man with the sword to the boy's neck. "You'll never win! You put a finger on one of us… you'll go down… with the boy." I looked at him again. The eyes behind the mask. There was so much more to him. So much more to those deep brown eyes. It was then that I realized that this boy put his life on the line for mine. And he hardly knew me. He was willing to do anything to get me out of here. And get this… I actually TRUSTED him to do it! Do you think I was going to let, the first person I trust, but killed? Well, I hope you said no. I stepped forward. "AH!!!" the man yelled, "Lay one finger on us…" He stopped. One because his eyes behind his mask caught mine. A blaze with a new fire. A new anger and excitement. A dangerous flame. A sly smile crept across my face, and my eyes began to glow white. The green leaf on my necklace got hot, and heavier.

"Oh… I'm not going to touch you at all." I said. I jerked my arms up beside me. The tree behind me flashed alive. The vines stretched and the tree got much taller as I poured my magic into it. The vines wrapped around the men, knocking them over, strangling them, tangling them in its roots. The whole tree swayed as I switched weight on my left foot. Then I threw my arms out at the boy and the men holding him. The vines bolted out and knocked the men way, and curled firmly around the boy. More curled around my waist. I pored my magic in them… more and more. SO much had been made and none of it used until now. The tree now towered over me, and I threw my hands up. Me and the boy were suddenly lifted upwards, and into the air. The ground dropped under our feet, and the air rushed around us. Up, up, up, and into the sky I had me and the boy set delicately on the roof of the hotel. I pulled my magic out of the tree… or what was left of it. The willow refused to go back to its normal state, so refreshed and thankful for the stretch. Without looking at the boy, we both took off across the roof. I picked up my feet, trying not to trip. The boy was like a feather… a fast one… never missing a step on the rough roof. His mask was the blank look I'm sure was on his face. But when I saw his eyes…. I tripped. They weren't blank. They were… different. I couldn't tell. So thrilled, so excited so brilliant in color… so gorgeous! I blinked, unable to believe what I had just thought. Here I was in the middle of a fight, and I was thinking about some strange boys eyes. Suddenly, we were at the end of the hotel… the edge of the roof. I looked behind me… I could sense the men coming up to the roof. I turned back to the boy.

"What, this is the end?" I asked, "Party, fight, run, the end? What were you expecting to get out of here?"

"It was a detour I didn't exactly expect… the roof and all." He said. I remembered. It was only a few seconds ago. The tree suddenly coming alive. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and jumped, pulling me with him. The roof was jerked from out free, and we were thrown into nothing but air. It was rushing by us, quickly. We were falling. The freak boy got us both off the roof my jumping. The freak! But right before we hit the ground… the air came up harder, breaking our fall. We slowed and were set gently on the ground. I blinked. No way. I looked at the boy. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping form his body, the eyes behind the mask now dark. He turned back to the building. "They'll follow us… we have to trap em inside somehow." My eyes wondered to the ground, and my eyes lit. When my blazing eyes met hit, I set his aflame. He knew I had an idea. The second charm began to glow. The tan brown one. It was heavier then the first and it actually glowed with a light I had never seen. I set my hand on the building, and pored my magic in it. Every stone was flooded with the copper flame in my mind. I put more and more, filling every space I could find. I crammed and smashed as much as I could into the hotel. I opened my eyes, and took a few long seconds to step back, out of the way. The boy followed, curious what I had done. The charm was still glowing, and the heat began to warm my chest. I lifted my hands, and the building groaned, and rumbled. A sly smile came across my face, and I jerked my hands down and behind me. The building… collapsed. Literally, just dropped to the ground. The sound echoed and a huge cloud of dust exploded all around it. I set my hands down, when the sound stopped. I turned to the boy, still smiling. Even with his colorful mask, he could not hide the surprise. His eyes betrayed him.

"Well…" he said, rasping for breath, "That was fun."


End file.
